


Yeah, It's Me.

by Hippiebuckyharrington



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Billy gets drunk, Billy is oblivious, But it's just once, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recovering Billy, Roommates, and kind of a mess, mild alcohol references, takes place after season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippiebuckyharrington/pseuds/Hippiebuckyharrington
Summary: Billy is doing his very best to recover from the mess of the mind flayer, but with a crazy work schedule it's a little hard. It doesn't help that he's hopelessly in love with his roommate, Steve. Who takes care of him, does nice things for him, gives him rides, and is just generally wonderful. A fellow mechanic at the garage thinks that Steve loves him, but that can't possibly be true.Or, 5 times Billy is oblivious to how much Steve cares, and the one time he figures it out.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	Yeah, It's Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an almost very late birthday gift to my dear @negativenuggetz. You deserve the world, and I hope you had a wonderful birthday! Thank you for being wonderful and always cheering me up. You deserve so much more than this, but I hope you like it!! <3<3

5\. "Coffee." Steve muttered, and slid a mug toward where Billy was just staring out the tiny window in the kitchen of their apartment. 

Billy smiled a little, wrapping his fingers around the warm mug. He took a grateful sip, and sighed a little. Steve always knows how to make the coffee exactly the way Billy likes it. He almost makes it better than Billy himself make it. 

"You work today?" Steve asks. Billy nods. "Need a ride?" 

Billy nods again. He doesn't really talk much since July a year ago. Doesn't have much to say anymore. Though that's not quite true. He's not sure he can ever explain how traumatic it was to speak in a voice that wasn't his. 

"I've got work today, but I can drop you off, and then if you don't mind waiting about 45 minutes after you're done, I can pick you up again." Steve says, smiling happily. He slides some bacon and eggs over to Billy. Billy eats quietly, and Steve chatters away about something Billy doesn't listen to. He’s been distracted since last summer, and Steve never blames him for that. 

Billy clears his plate, and wordlessly wanders into his room to change for work. He pulls his hair back as best he can, it's growing out since the summer, and Billy really likes its length now. 

Steve is changed for work too by the time Billy is, his name tag affixed to the horrible grey shirt he has to wear at the Video Store. He's yawning and watching TV. 

Billy wanders back into the kitchen to try and cobble together a lunch. He doesn't do very much of the shopping, his hours at the garage are long, and he's almost always exhausted when he gets home. Steve always shops for them. Billy always means to help more, but it never works out. He’s always so tired. 

"Oh! Here." Steve calls, coming over and handing Billy a brown paper bag. Billy blinks. 

"Lunch?" Steve says and shakes the bag a little at Billy. 

Billy nods, and takes the sack from Steve. 

"Ready to go?" Steve says, and at Billy's nod he grabs the keys and leads the way to the car. 

The Camaro, Billy's first love, is still out of commission after the summer. He’d get it fixed, tow it to the garage and fix it when things are slow, but the car is collecting dust in the back drive of Cherry Lane.  
Billy can't get it. Much as he wants too. Neil’s got it held hostage. Steve gives him rides and seems all too happy to mother hen him but Billy misses his baby. 

They pull up to the garage, and Steve smiles at Billy, bright and open. Billy's heart aches, how did Steve Harrington get so pretty. 

"Have a good day! I'll be back at 7!" Steve chirps. Billy nods.

"Bye Harrington." He whispers. 

Steve grins and pulls away from the curb once Billy gets out of the car. Billy clocks in and checks the list of cars, and the mechanics assigned to them.

"Hey there kiddo!" Bernie calls from the main garage. 

"Good morning." Billy calls back. Bernie is Gary's wife, the two have been working at the garage for over 30 years. 

Bernie chatters away all shift, but Billy doesn't mind. She talks about cars, and the people, and she doesn't care that Billy doesn't really answer. 

"Your roommate drive you in?" She asks when they take their lunch break. Billy nods. He opens the paper bag and finds an apple, a sandwich, a candy bar, and a sticky note with a smiley face drawn on it. Billy rolls his eyes and starts in on the turkey sandwich. 

"Roommate make the lunch too?" Bernie asks. Billy nods. 

"You in love with him too, or is it just him?" Bernie asks. Billy chokes on his sandwich and gapes at her. She grins.  
"I ain't gonna tell anyone. I'm just askin." 

"I…." He says. And then swallows thickly. "He's just… he likes taking care of people."  
Bernie grins. 

"Sure, he does." Bernie says. "But I think yall love each other." She goes back to her cold pizza nonchalantly but Billy ignores her resolutely, desperately disputing what she's said in his head. It’s not true, Steve is straight.

He ignores her all afternoon, but when Steve's red Beemer pulls up, she wiggles her eyebrows at him and smirks. He blushes and scurries out to the waiting car. 

"Hey!" Steve chirps when Billy climbs in. "How was your day?"

"Fine." Billy says, and can't help but watch Steve out of the corner of his eyes. Steve prattles on about some story at work. 

Billy smiles at him a little and closes his eyes, listening to Steve complain about some annoying kid who apparently switched all the tapes and cases on the horror shelf, so he and Robin spent all shift sorting it out. It’s really nice, and Billy tries not to think about it too much.

4\. Billy is drunk. Quiet drunk. Quit Drunk. Qu... Qu... Very Drunk. Whatever. He's drunk, for the first time in a while. He fumbles with his keys for ages on the front step, mostly just dropping them and picking them back up over and over. 

Heather had shown up a few hours ago, barging through the apartment door and demanding that Billy join her for a party in Roan. Billy hadn't quite had a reason to say no, so he went with her. It had been loud, and exhausting. But it’d also been good, he'd drank warm, flat beer, danced with Heather, and smoked a little. And Heather had stayed sober and driven him home, and watched him carefully to see if he needed anything at the party. He’d even flirted a little. (The guy did NOT look like Steve, shuddup Heath.)

She's sitting in her car by the curb to watch and make sure he gets inside the apartment ok. She’s mostly just laughing at his many failed attempts too hard to actually help him.

He eventually does, and stumbles inside. It's dark, and he squints around. He turns and fumbles with the door trying to close it. (His foot is in the way, which takes him way too long to figure out). A light clicks on in the hallway. 

"Bills?" Steve's sleepy voice calls. "You home?" 

"yeps!" Billy chirps. Steve laughs. 

"How ya feelin?" Steve mumbles. 

"Goooooods." Billy slurs. Steve laughs and motions Billy into the kitchen.

He pulls out some leftovers from his dinner, spaghetti and garlic bread, that he heats up and slides over to Billy. Billy tucks into the food and eats quietly, this time because he’s inebriated. Steve sits at the table, adorably sleepy, in old basketball shorts and a giant stretched out hoodie, that he's pulled over his hands. He smiles softly at Billy whenever Billy looks at him. 

"Tell me about the party." Steve whispers. 

"Itssss fine. Loud." Billy says. 

Steve nods. "I believe it. I'm glad you went." 

"You are?" Billy whispers. 

"Yeah, you're looking more like your old self." Steve says. Billy is too drunk to piece that bit together, so he just finishes his food. 

Steve sits there and watches him for a while, knee pulled up, cheek resting on it. Billy shoves the plate away. Steve stands up and clears the plate. He ruffles Billy's hair a little on the way to the sink.  
Billy sighs happily, and rests his forehead on the table. 

"Stevie, I'm vary drunk. Berry Drunk. Very Drink. Drunk. Issss drinked." He mutters. Steve chuckles from behind him. 

"Yes, I can tell." He says. 

"I'm soooooooooo sleepy. Hey Pretty Boy! Can Isss ask you something?" Billy mumbles. 

"Of course, what's up?" 

"Do weeeee has ice scream? Frozen milk? You know? The sugar and the cold. You know?" Billy says and then sits bolt upright. "Stevie! Oh mys god, tell me we have icescream!!" 

Steve laughs. "We always have ice cream Bills." He pulls out the tub and dishes it up, sliding it to Billy again. Billy grins and digs in. Steve rolls his eyes and goes back to the dishes. 

Billy almost falls asleep into his ice cream, but he finishes it. He only drops the spoon four times and he even tries to clear the dish. It's just basically a lot of fumbling around and Steve takes the bowl from him, laughing. 

"Come on, bed time." Steve says, tugging Billy toward the bedrooms. 

They rented this tiny two-bedroom apartment above Melvald’s after the summer, as soon as he was released from the hospital. Billy couldn't bear to live with his dad anymore, and Steve's parents kicked him out when they found out that he hadn't gotten into college. 

It's got two tiny bedrooms, and one bathroom. Their furniture is all mismatched, and Billy is sleeping on a mattress on the floor, but they are out from under parents that hated them. 

Steve eases Billy down onto his bed, and helps him out of his boots. 

"Stevie?"

"Yes Bills?" 

"I'm tired." Steve laughs. 

"I know, we're getting you to bed." Steve says. "You want your jeans off?" 

"You jus' tryin tah get me nekkkkkkid." Billy slurs, doing that closed eye drunk squint thing. 

Steve laughs. "Sure, that's what I'm trying to do." The sarcasm is lost on Billy, but he’s not really paying attention.

He hauls Billy up, and helps him undo his button and fly, then slide out of the jeans. (Billy had worn underwear to the party because he knew he wouldn’t be getting any.)

Steve has to basically shove him back onto the bed, and he pulls the covers over Billy. 

"Goodnight Bills." Steve whispers, and combs his fingers through Billy's hair for a minute. Billy's eyelids droop. 

He's asleep before Steve even leaves the room. 

"So, this boy put you to bed?" Bernie creaks the next day, in her raspy voice. 

"Yeah." Billy says. 

"Fed you, took off your pants, shoes, and put you to bed?" She asks, one eye brow creeping up. 

"Yeah?" Billy says, eating the sandwich Steve made him. 

"Boy, that man loves you." Bernie says. Billy rolls his eyes. 

"He does not, straight remember?" 

"Sure, he is, you keep thinking that." Bernie says, getting up to greet a haggard looking man walking toward the garage. 

3\. "Ok, so, I work all weekend, but the kids wanted to come over Saturday night, for movies. Dustin already gave me a list." Steve says, eyeing the notebook page where he'd scribbled his schedule. "I know they are a lot, but Max misses you." 

"Ok." Billy says, and then slides the piece of paper with his schedule over to Steve. 

They do this every two weeks, when they get their new schedules. Billy needs rides, he doesn't like the bus, and his coworkers can't pick him up often. Bernie takes him home sometimes, but Steve doesn't mind helping. 

"Holy crap, Billy! Why are you working like 10 hours on Saturday?!" Steve cries, gaping at Billy's schedule. 

"Only time we could get the school buses in for detailing before school starts." Billy mumbles. 

"It's Hawkins, there's like four school buses." Steve mutters. 

"They take a while, and we have some other cars that need finishing." Billy says. Steve sighs.

"That sounds like hell. Well, I can take you to work, and pick you up if you want that day, Tuesdays and Wednesdays you'll need a ride home." Steve says. Billy nods and makes a note on his schedule to ask Bernie, or maybe Sam. Sam works at the garage too, but he's attending college a few towns over, so he can't work as often. 

Steve moves on, puttering around the kitchen making a grocery list, and Billy drifts off to read on the couch.

The week passes like usual. Work is busy, but Billy loves getting a car running again. He also rarely deals with clients. People expect a certain amount of brusqueness from their mechanic, and they don't mind if he doesn't talk much as long as the cars run again. 

Saturday morning, he and Steve get up bright and early. Steve gets ready for work, makes them both lunch and coffee. He takes Billy to his job, two hours before Steve has to be at his own. 

The school buses are all nightmares, and even with Sam, Bernie, Gary, and Billy all working on one, it takes them nearly the whole shift to get them working again on the school’s budget. They also get two of the really nice cars in from Loch Nora, for oil changes, but their owners demand full inspections. By the time the shift is over, all of them are exhausted, sacked out around the break room, with the fans going full blast. They all have shoved their coveralls down to their waists, and everyone's under shirts are riding up. 

"Are those from…" Sam asks. Billy glances down and sees the edges of his scars peeking out under his white tank. He blows out a slow breath. 

"Ay! Sam! Fuckin' rude man!!!" Bernie snaps, her usually cheerful demeanor squashed by so many hours working.

Sam looks sheepish and goes back to standing in front of the fan. 

The official public story is that Billy was caught in the mall fire rescuing El and the kids. He was badly burned and had to be in ICU of the hospital for three weeks. That's all people know. 

Billy self-consciously pulls down his tank and drops his head back to the couch. 

"Billy?" Steve calls. 

"We're in here hun!" Bernie calls. She's known Steve for years, her daughter used to babysit him when he was little. 

"Hey Mrs. Hannan, Mr. Hannan." Steve says. 

"You can call me Bernie; we've been over this honey." Bernie says. Steve rolls his eyes and nods. Gary nods at him, but doesn't say anything, he's exhausted. 

"Ready to go Billy?" Steve asks. Billy nods and gets up, nodding to everyone. 

"See you Monday Billy." Bernie calls. Billy nods again and follows Steve to the car. They are both quiet on the way home, Steve knows Billy is drop dead tired.

Once they get home, Billy nods at the kids piled all over the couch and heads to the shower. Max waves and settles back against Lucas. 

Billy takes a long shower, trying to work all the grease out of his hair. He doesn't quite manage it, but he gives up when the water runs cold. He hops out of the shower, slinging the towel around his waist. He wipes off the mirror and stares. The scars have fades to pale pink right now, but they are raised and a little lumpy. He sighs, hating them. But the doctors said there was nothing they could do for them. He just has to live with them. 

He pulls on a comfy shirt and flannel sleep pants. Billy steps out of the bathroom and tosses his work clothes toward the laundry pile in his room.

"Billy? Dinner's ready!" Steve calls. 

Billy doesn't reply just heads to the kitchen. He stops short in the doorway. Steve is fighting back the kids from the piles of food on the table, armed with an apron and a spatula. One plate is piled with steamed broccoli covered in cheese, steaming still. Another is filled with crispy breaded fish, and there is a mountain of French fries next to it.

"I said wait! Billy gets to get food first!" Steve says, physically holding Dustin back. 

"But I'm hungry!" Dustin whines. 

"Tough shit, you guys are animals. Jesus." Steve says, and then grins at Billy. 

"Hey! Come get food! These kids are gonna demolish this." Steve says, glaring at Lucas when he moves closer. El giggles. 

Billy walks over and grabs one of their mismatched plates. He takes several pieces of fish, handfuls of fries, and a huge serving of broccoli. The second he clears the table, Steve sighs. 

"Alright, go ahead you monsters." Steve says, and steps back as the kids swarm the table. Billy sinks onto the couch, and takes the cold beer Steve hands him. Billy takes a careful bite of the fish, and nearly groans at the taste. 

"Is it good? I asked my aunt in Maine for the recipe, she used to live in Cali. Finding fresh Cod was a bitch. Is it good?" Steve asks softly. Billy nods. 

"I love fish and chips, and broccoli." Billy says. Steve smiles. 

"I know, I asked Max what your favorite food was. Your day was so crazy, I wanted to make you something good for ya." Steve say, and then leaps up to break up Mike and Dustin, who are fighting over the food. 

Billy frowns at his food, but he's too tired to wonder why Steve went to all this trouble. He doesn't know where one would even buy fish in Hawkins, but it's the freshest he's had in a while. (Still not as fresh as Cali, but fresh for Indiana.)

He's so tired, and the food is perfect, so he shrugs it off and tucks in to his dinner. The kids all pile on the couch or floor with their plates and Steve puts in some alien movie that the kids watch raptly. Billy falls asleep half way through, with Max leaning against his side. Steve helps him to bed again, smiling softly.

Bernie cackles on Monday when Billy tells her about the dinner, and mutters at him about roommates and being in love. Billy wonders how life got to the point where his best friend is a fifty-year-old mechanic. Her and his roommate. Life is weird.

2\. Billy has come a long way in the months since the July 4th battle. He saw a therapist for a while, and still goes in every few weeks for check ins. He took his meds diligently, and was given a prescription for depression and anxiety, that he mostly doesn't take, it's for emergencies. 

Billy probably should have taken one before bed. He'd been yelled at by a rich housewife, who thought he'd broken her car (he hadn't), then Sam had dropped an entire tool box, causing Billy to startle so bad he'd spilled hot coffee all down his front. That had immediately reminded his of constantly being scalding hot with the monster in his brain. Then he'd dropped a tool on his foot. To top it all off, he'd forgot to tell Steve that he worked later today, so Steve wasn't able to pick him up, and Billy had had to catch Hawkins’ only bus, which was crowded and awful. Billy was quiet all through dinner and had gone straight to bed after, falling into an exhausted sleep. 

It hadn't been peaceful for long. 

In the nightmare, Billy was walking through the mall, begging the Mind Flayer not to do it, to find someone else. It had whispered in its horrible voice, that Billy was the best choice, and together they would create perfection. Billy was so tired, and couldn't fight. Couldn't fight as it killed the kids, one by one, Max last. He'd screamed, begged her to run, but she hadn't, couldn’t. But then the mind flayer dragged Steve, bruised and bloody, forward. Billy had screamed and fought, begging not to kill Steve. The mind flayer hadn't cared, and had bent to kill him. 

Billy sat bolt upright with a scream, clawing at the shirt plastered to his chest with sweat. The light in the hallway clicked on, and the door banged open as Steve rushed in. Billy jumped and pressed himself into the corner, staring in horror at Steve. 

"Billy, it's me, you're safe." Steve whispers, crouching near the bed. 

"Steve…." Billy breathes. 

"It was just a nightmare, you're ok." Steve says. He gets up quickly, turning on the floor lamp in the corner, and disappears into the hall. He comes back a few seconds later with a glass of water. He sets it near Billy, but doesn't hand it to him. Billy would be grateful if he had any thoughts to spare.

He chugs the water, and the looks at Steve for a long moment. 

"You ok?" Steve whispers. 

Billy takes a deep breath. "Mind flayer is gone right?" Billy whispers. Steve nods. 

"Yep, we killed it, don't worry. We got it." Steve whispers. Billy nods.

"It was just a nightmare, I promise, you're safe." Steve says again. 

"Don't think I can sleep anymore." Billy whispers a few minutes later. Steve frowns, checking the clock, proudly displaying one am. 

"You need to sleep Bills." Steve whispers. 

"Can't. Nightmares travel in packs." Billy mutters. Steve laughs. 

"What if I stay?" Steve whispers. 

Billy levels him with a look. "I'll sleep on the floor, but sometimes having someone nearby can really help." Steve whispers. Billy sighs. 

"If you need to." He whispers. 

Steve smiles, and gets up. He leaves the hall light on, and then turns out the light in Billy's room. Billy lies down, and wordlessly lifts the covers to let Steve in. Steve slides beneath the covers and sighs. "Not a word Harrington." Billy grumbles. Steve chuckles lowly. 

"Wasn't gonna tell a soul, but we've been living together for too long for you to call me Harrington again." Steve mutters. 

Billy just grunts. "Go to sleep Bills." 

"You sleep, Stevie." Billy mutters. 

They both lie there for a while, and Billy's head spins. Steve is here, in his bed, breathing softly. Which brings up the whole mess Billy has been ignoring for too long: that he's utterly gone on Steve Harrington. Has been since first seeing him a year ago on the basketball court, all sweaty and flustered. 

And it's only gotten worse since moving in together. 

Although, its mellowed slightly. In high school, Billy wanted to fuck Steve's brains out, or maybe have Steve fuck his brains out. Either way, Billy only really wanted to have sex with Steve. But since the mind flayer, and almost dying, and then moving in with Steve, the feelings have mellowed. 

It's more focused on Steve himself. Billy wants a life together, to share a bed with Steve, to hold him, to be held by him at night. To sit next to him on the couch and lean into him, because he's exhausted. To hold his hand on the car ride home, to kiss him quick when he gets home. To go out with Robin and Heather to restaurants, so that they can go on dates. He wants the freedom to roll over right now and throw his arms over Steve, snuggling closer. 

"You ok, Billy?" Steve whispers. 

"I thought you were asleep pretty boy." Billy mutters. 

"Nope." Steve says, popping the p. Billy rolls his eyes. Steve chuckles. 

"I practically felt you roll your eyes." Steve sasses. Billy chuckles a little. They lapse into silence again. 

"I'm not gonna bite ya, Bills." Steve mumbles. 

"I know." Billy whispers. Steve shifts around until he's lying on his side facing Billy. 

"Go to sleep, you look exhausted." Steve whispers. 

"Thanks, Steve." Billy snarks. Steve laughs. 

"Fine, I'm exhausted. So quit thinking and go to bed." Steve snaps. Billy laughs, and takes a deep breath.  
Steve's eyes have dropped closed, fluffy hair flopped around the pillow, and long lashes dusting his cheeks. Billy takes a slow breath, trying to match the rhythm of Steve’s.

His eyes drop closed, and before he knows it, he's asleep. 

Billy wakes up to Steve's alarm blaring in the other room, snuggled into Steve's arms. 

"I can feel you overthinking, already." Steve mutters. "Give me a minute, I didn't want to get up and wake you." Steve squeezes Billy tight for a moment. 

Then he gets up and goes running into his room to dress for work. Billy sits alone in his room, trying desperately to find his footing again. 

Steve doesn't bring it up at breakfast though, or for the rest of the day, so Billy grudgingly leaves it alone. 

1\. Billy sort of falls into a downward spiral after that night. He withdrew more into himself over the next weeks, and is quiet at work, home, and everywhere in between. He had nightmares every night. And every night Steve slipped into his bed and held him. Billy pretended it didn't mean anything, but he clung to Steve. 

"You don't have to talk about it." Steve whispered one night, running his fingers through Billy's hair. "But I'm here if you want to."

Billy nodded a little, and pressed closer, letting himself have this comfort, as much as he could.

"I'm scared." Billy confessed, a little while later. Steve was quiet, but Billy could tell he was listening. "I'm scared it'll come back, and that it'll make me hurt you and the kids." 

"Oh Bills." Steve says, pulling Billy closer. "It's gone we got it, killed it, closed the gate. And even if it came back, we'd stop it again." Steve pulls back a little and looks Billy dead in the eye. "I will always come to find you, always. I promise." Only Steve can look this serious at butt fuck o’clock in the morning, talking Billy down from nightmares. Billy sighs and snuggles closer. 

"I'm gonna hold you to that Harrington." 

"You got it Hargrove." 

They curl around each other and fall asleep like that. 

Eventually Steve just starts going to bed in Billy's bed, which finally stops the nightmares. 

Billy feels like maybe it's something they should talk about, something they should address. But Steve doesn't bring it up, just continues to live his life like normal, so Billy does as well. 

But every morning he wakes up in Steve's arms, it's hard to remember that they aren't together like that. And that Steve is straight. 

As October wears on, it's hard to remember that they haven't always done this. Billy tries really hard not to think about it, but it's almost constantly on his mind. 

"You ok?" Bernie asks on their lunch break. Billy just grunts. "That aint an answer." 

Billy sighs, and mumbles an answer under his breath. 

"Didn't quite catch that hun." Bernie says, far too chipper. 

"’M in love with my roommate." Billy mutters, and pauses, holding his breath. He can feel his heart pounding. Coming out in the past has not gone great for him. 

Bernie whoops and thumps his shoulder. "Damn right you are!!" Billy raises an eyebrow at her. People in California were a little more liberal with this, they didn't care much. (In some neighborhoods they did, but in most they didn't). But this is a small-town Indiana: they aren't the most openminded people. 

But Bernie is smiling so big, Billy's a little worried she's gonna hurt herself. 

"So, you two handsome young men together yet or what?" Bernie asks. Billy rolls his eyes.

"Gross Bernie. He's straight remember?" Billy says. Bernie rolls her eyes. 

"Please, I've seen the way he watches you, he's not straight." 

"Creepy Bern." Billy says. Bernie grins and bumps their shoulders together. 

"I think he's in love with you, that's all I'm saying." Bernie says. 

They sit in silence for a while, Bernie munching on her pretzels, Billy eating his apple and mulling that over.

"Bernie?" Billy asks.

"Yes, Honey?" She says immediately. Billy is struck by how much she's like a mom to him, and how much he appreciates it. 

"You don't mind that I'm…." Billy trails off. 

"Oh honey, of course not. My daughter, you remember Shawna?" She asks. Billy has met Shawna like one time, she lives in Seattle. Billy isn't sure what she does. "Shawna lives with her girlfriend in Seattle. Shawna is a lawyer out there, and Christina is a teacher." Bernie sighs a little. "They have to pretend to be roommates, but me and Gary know that they are together. I love her with my whole heart, no matter who she loves." 

Billy blinks a few times and accepts the hug Bernie pulls him into. 

"You're wonderful, don't let anyone tell you different." She murmurs and then releases him and gets back to work. 

Billy thinks about it all day, and on the entire bus ride home. It’s funny how casually Bernie said something that he’s gonna think about for the rest of his life. 

He unlocks the door at home and steps in to see Robin and Heather curled together on the couch, and Steve sitting in the sagging armchair. 

"Hey Bills, how was work?" Steve asks. Heather and Robin twist around and grin at him. 

"Fine. Hi Heath, Buckley, what are you all doing here?" Billy mumbles. 

"Steve asked us over for movies." Robin says. 

"Yeah, I wanted to be around their gross happiness." Steve snarks. 

"Gross happiness?" Billy asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"I asked her out like a month ago, and she said yes. Which you'd know if you hung out with me anymore." Heather snarks. Billy grins at them. 

"Sorry, work." He says, and goes to shower. 

When he gets out, the others have ordered pizza and are gathered around the coffee table. They don't hear Billy coming back down the hall way. 

"Come on Steve, just tell him. Yall already sleep in the same damn bed, I think he's there." Robin says. Heather nods.

"You are the only person he trusts; I swear, I think he's into you too." Heather says, shoving pizza in her face. 

Billy backs up and deliberately steps on the trick board in the hall way. 

By the time he rounds the corner, Steve has a plate of pizza ready for him. Billy sits down and smiles at him. 

"You've got some grease in your hair, Bills." Steve says, reaching out to comb it out with his fingers. It's a little stuck in there, but Steve gets it eventually. Billy is helpless to do anything but stare at Steve the whole time. 

He blushes a little when Steve finally looks away. Robin and Heather shoot Steve meaningful looks, and everyone turns back to their pizza. 

After their meal, Robin puts on the Breakfast Club, and curls up with Heather on the couch. Steve settles back in his chair, Billy leaning against it. Steve reaches down and gently kneads the sore muscles of Billy's shoulder, without being asked. 

Billy tries very hard to forget what he heard. But his mind whirs the entire time, wondering if Bernie was right. And what Heather and Robin possibly meant by what they said.

+1. Billy wakes up at eleven on his day off to some moron honking out in the parking lot behind Melvald’s. Billy's window faces the parking lot, and the honking literally will not stop. Billy groans and glances over at the other side of the bed. It's empty, which is odd, because he always wakes up to Steve. He frowns and stands up, the hoking continuing behind him. He turns to peer out the window, ready to flip off whoever is honking. His jaw drops when he sees what's outside. 

Billy grabs his boots and puts them on while trying to run to the door. He falls a few times and barely makes it down the stairs without dying. But he stops short on the gravel of the parking lot and gapes at the car sitting there. Steve climbs out of the driver’s side and Max jumps out of the passenger seat, both grinning. 

"Holy shit." He whispers. Steve's smile stretches a little wider. 

"Surprise!" Steve cries, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Billy is speechless, gaping at the car. 

Max apparently can't keep quiet anymore, she's practically vibrating with excitement. "We got it back from Neil, for your birthday!!! I had Mrs. Hannan at the garage fix it up during your off days, or the days you wouldn't notice. It runs like new and Neil gave me the keys." Max cries. Billy really thinks he might cry. 

"You got my Camaro back." He whispers. Steve nods. 

"It was all Max really. I was telling her that I wasn't sure what to get you for your birthday. She suggested getting the car back." Steve says.

"How?" Billy whispers. 

Max sighs a little bit, and smiles. "I just kept bringing it up that it was taking up space every day for a while." She smirks. "He hates clutter, you know that. So, one day he was standing there glaring at it, so I said maybe Steve wanted it." 

Steve jumps in. "I drove over there and bought the car. Max and I drove it to the garage and talked to Mrs. Hannan. She promised to fix it. It was done yesterday, but I wanted to wait until today." Steve says. He tosses Billy the keys, and Billy smoothly catches them. He just stares transfixed at the car. 

"She's here." He whispers. Steve and Max crack up. 

Max runs over and hugs him hard. "Happy Birthday, Billy. I love you." She says in a whisper. 

"I love you too." Billy says. "Thank you." 

"Of course, you earned it." Max says.

"I forgot it's my birthday." He whispers. Max laughs. 

"It's ok, you've been working so much.” She doesn’t say that he’s been through a lot, but they all know it. “But Steve remembered, and I did, so don't worry."

Billy hugs her again, and walks up to the car, trailing finger tips on her hood. 

"I'm gonna take Max back to the Wheelers’ house. Go driving, I know you want to." Steve says, grinning, and jumps back into his own car. Billy wonders briefly if he caught the bus to the garage or something to pick up the Camaro. 

Billy slides into the car and can't keep the smile off his face as he peels out of the lot. He whoops and goes flying down the dirt roads near Hawkins like he used to. 

He had worried that being back in the car would bring up bad memories, but it doesn't. It's just freedom, and wonderful. 

He drives for an hour and a half before he goes back home. He's exhilarated when he gets back, and baking the car into a spot next to Steve’s makes his smile stretch. 

He's still grinning when he walks back inside. Steve is sitting on the couch and grins back.

"Good to have the Camaro back?" Steve asks. Billy nods. 

"Hell yeah. Thank you, Stevie." Billy says. 

Steve just beams, and then turns back to the TV. Billy hangs his keys up on the other hook by the door, and settles on the couch to watch too. 

Steve gets up later to figure out dinner, and Billy goes to his room to grab his book. He doesn’t mind a lowkey birthday, because just him and Steve is perfect. There’s a wrapped package sitting on his pillow.

Billy goes to open it, but stops and opens the card. 

_Bills,_

_I know I got ya the Camaro back, but I thought you should have this too, cause it’s your birthday._

_Love, Steve_

Billy gapes at the card. Then it all sorta slots into place. All the little things Steve does for him. The rides, the lunches with sticky notes with silly doodles, the dinners made painstakingly from scratch, the casual touches and the way Steve mother hens him always. They are sleeping in the same bed for god’s sake! 

Steve got his car back, from Neil who surely didn’t offer a fair price. Billy rips open the package and swallows when he finds a new Stephen King novel, and several new pairs of earrings. A dangling spike like the one he lost last July, a skull post earring set, and two sets of silver hoops with thin dangly knives and feathers respectively. 

Billy swallows and dashes out to the kitchen, where Steve is comparing two take out menus.

“Hey Bills, you want Chinese or Thai?” Steve says. 

“You love me.” Billy whispers, still in shock. 

Steve sighs and sets the menus down. “Listen, I don’t need anything more, I’m so happy with what we’ve got now, like seriously, so happy. I totally get it if you aren’t into me, it’s all good. I’m fine, I just want you to be happy.”

“You’re straight?” Billy mumbles. 

“No? I’m bi. I like both? I came out to you when we moved in?” Steve says. Billy believes him, but he hardly remembers that. 

“Oh.” He says. Steve frowns. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t want you to feel any pressure, I can move back to my own bed.” Steve mutters. 

“I kinda thought we’d move to your room. Your bed is better.” Billy says, that old snark making an appearance. Steve’s head snaps up. 

“What?” He says. Billy crosses over to him and grabs the front of his shirt. 

“I’m in love with you too.” Billy whispers. Steve’s eyes widened. 

“It’s you, and I can’t believe it took me almost a year of living with you to see it, but we have spent too long apart.” Billy whispers. They both sway toward each other, mouths meeting in the middle. Steve’s arms wrap around him, and Billy holds on tight. 

“I love you.” Steve says, breathless.

“I love you too.” Billy replies, and holds one tight. They don’t need any more words. 

The transition from roommates to boyfriends is seamless. They do move into Steve’s room, and turn Billy’s old one into a guest room. The sex is great, when they eventually get there. Being openly loved by Steve doesn’t magically solve Billy’s body issues, but Steve is patient, loving, and wonderful. 

The kids are all disgusted and simultaneously glad. Robin and Heather apparently have been betting on how long it would take them to get together. (Heather made 20 bucks.) Bernie whoops so loud when Billy tells her, that Gary comes running down from the upstairs office to make sure nothing bad has happened. 

She crushes him into a hug and Billy holds on just as tight. “You deserve this, every moment of it! You deserve the world and that boy is gonna give it to you.” She cries. Billy laughs, and when Steve picks him up, Bernie wolf whistles until Steve kisses him, right there in the garage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Rebloggable version [here!](https://hippiebuckyharrington.tumblr.com/post/621783503802138624/yeah-its-me)


End file.
